Kingdom of Welcome Addiction
by RegalRena
Summary: A story in which Diamond extends his hand to Usagi...and she accepts.


"Why is it you come to me every night?" she asks, though she is partly afraid to hear the answer.

He is an apparition from her past, a constant reminder of many things, some unpleasant and some tantalizingly..._different_.

"Your heart calls to me," he lies. He is an expert liar, she has learned over their time together.

"I do not believe that," she answers simply. Her bright blue eyes locked onto his indigo ones. "You speak as if I love you, which I _don't_."

He doesn't respond immediately, but when he does he asks, "And who do you love?"

Usagi needn't time to think over the question. "My daughter. My friends. My mother. My father. My brother..." she checks them off the list one by one.

The unsaid lingers in the air between them. "Your husband?" Diamond states more than asks. He knows the answer to this but wants to hear it from her own mouth.

The blonde turns away from the other worldly vision before her. Looking off into the blank void that seems to expand on forever before them, "There was a time, I did, but not now. Not after everything." And she answers truthfully, as she always does. Her honesty never wavered, not even with him.

"And so," Prince Diamond drawls out as if he is thoroughly uninterested in this whole conversation, "you come here in your dreams to speak to dead men because your perfect Endymion no longer seems so perfect?"

"You speak so freely," Usagi is as calm as ever, she will not let this ghost get under her skin. "As if you know _me_. As if you know _him_."

"But don't I?" he quirks and eyebrow. A small smile is playing at his lips and she knows that look and suddenly regrets challenging him. "I've seen you, Serenity, at your tallest. When you were Queen, when you were nothing more than a lowly Senshi, I died for you once upon a time...or have you forgotten already?"

"I could not forget even if I wanted to, Diamond, but you still do no know me."

"I would like to."

"You are dead." She sees herself as stating a fact, he sees her as rubbing it in his face.

Narrowing purple eyes, "For you," he adds darkly. And she nods in acceptance of this little fact he will never let her even remotely forget.

"For me," she echoes.

Returning to her previous words, "And as far as the future King goes, I do know enough about him. I know that he is unworthy of your love. That he has been having an affair with the Senshi of Time...or have you forgotten you told me this as well?"

Usagi does not answer.

"So," Diamond continues lazily, waving a hand in the air nonchalantly, "I think I know you both plenty."

She pushes the bile in her throat down and forces the conversation in another direction and asks again, not expecting an answer, "Why do you come to me every night in my dreams, Diamond?" her voice is soft, maybe almost caring.

She wants to know, she truly does, though she feels the answer may scare her.

"Where else would I go?"

"The Galaxy Cauldron," she says slowly, as if she's talking to a child.

But where else would a dead person go?

"I can't," is all he says, and there is an air of finality in his voice that silences her on the subject.

So, he comes here out of boredom, essentially. A soul left to wonder the cosmos with no one else to haunt.

"Do you get tired of seeing me here?" he asks, his voice drawing her out of her thoughts.

Looking up at him she blinks before answering, "I used to. But, I say I almost call you a friend now."

"Almost." He smiles tightly.

The black void, the distance between them suddenly shrinks and he is closer to her than ever before in her dreams. He is staring at her with rapt and attentive eyes and for the first time in a long time since their first meetings in this space devoid of time she begins to feel uncomfortable. She tries to move away, to distance herself between herself and this spirit but is stopped as his hand wraps around her wrist.

Her eyes widen at the feeling of skin upon skin. He had never touched her before. To her knowledge he never _could _touch her. Now he was less of a spirit and more of a palpable being...

If only in her dreams.

"You're solid," she says dumbly. Even her own words sound like something her fourteen year old self would say, not the fully grown and mature twenty-seven year old woman that she was.

"I am," he nods. She isn't sure if it's her imagination of if its true that he is inching his face closer to hers.

"Why?" again she speaks daftly, but she doesn't care. She is feeling light headed.

"Because you want me to be." And for once he does not lie.

She is certain now that he is closer to her than before, she feels his breath tickling her neck ever so gently.

_Dead men don't breathe,_ she thinks with a sour expression on her face.

"Serenity," he speaks her name, one of her names anyway, ever so softly, ever so sweetly.

"Yes?" she responds like an obedient child.

"Do you want me to be real?" he places a sweet kiss against the skin of her neck. His lips aren't cold, as she had imagined once before, but they are warm and soft. He doesn't give her time to answer before he is laying an onslaught of passionate kisses to the column of her neck. He is licking, sucking, and biting her delicate skin, marking her in this black dream void that is so uniquely _theirs _that is scares her.

She hears her own sighs and moans and to her these sounds sound foreign, so long has it been since she'd heard these noises escape her own lips.

With trembling hands she grasps his shoulders for support as her legs began to become lead.

"Serenity..." he drawls out huskily. Biting her skin, then soothing it with his wicked tongue. "_Usagi,"_

"Yes?" she answers again, unable to truly think.

"Do you want me to be real?" he asks yet again.

And as he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder she hisses out a "Yes!" and by the goddess Selene does she mean it.

And just like that he is gone.

And she awakes.

* * *

Well, there it goes. The first chapter of a possibly on-going story. I have ideas, but I'm not sure how I am going to do it yet, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to offer them! Thanks so much for reading and please review :)

_-RR_


End file.
